Ma vie, une chasse à l'homme
by elo7631
Summary: Emma, une petite fille hippie de sept ans voit sa famille se faire assassinée sous ses yeux durant une sortie familiale. Echainant les familles d'accueil, elle se construit dans la colère. Un soir, elle fait la rencontre d'un homme, un homme qu'elle a déjà rencontré, lorsqu'elle avait sept ans. Une chasse à l'homme commence alors après une autre rencontre fortuite.
1. Chapter 1

Il faisait chaud, il faisait beau. Les vacances allaient bientôt se terminer et j'allais reprendre le train-train habituel de l'école. Je venais de fêter mes sept ans. Maman avait organisé un beau petit pic nique pour nous trois et le soir nous avions mangé des marshmallows grillés au feu de bois. Je pense que cela restera mon plus beau souvenir.

C'est maman qui avait eu l'idée d'aller jouer au freesbie cet après-midi. Nous étions partis dans un terrain abandonné où il n'y avait personne. Mes parents étaient des hyppies et là où nous étions, ce n'était pas très bien vu. Il y avait même des gang « chasseur de hyppies » comme ils se nommaient eux-même.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. « Dernier lancé ! » sourit maman. Elle jeta le freesbies dans un craquement de bois. Le sphère bleu était déjà dans le ciel quand maman tomba doucement au sol. Son regard se dirigeait vers moi mais ses yeux étaient vides. Elle ne me regardait pas. Elle n'était déjà plus là. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'un second craquement se fit entendre. Lorsque je me retourna, je vis une flèche en bois avec une pointe métallique juste devant mes pieds. J'osais à peine lever les yeux pour voir mon père allongé sur le ventre. IL baignait déjà dans une marre de sang qui sortait de sa gorge. Je ne savait pas comment réagir ni ce qu'il fallait faire. J'en était incapable. JE suis restée debout, regardant mon père et ma mère sans vie autour de moi alors que quelques minutes avant nous étions tous heureux, souriant et plein de vie en train de jouer ensemble. Je sentis alors un courant d'air contre mon épaule. Je releva la tête et je vis une voiture noir, vitres teintées. L'une d'entre elles était baissée et je pu voir un homme costaud, brun, barbue et le regard noir. Il tenait une arbalette pointée sur moi. Il m'avait raté. Mais la vitre remonta mécaniquement et la voiture partie. Je ne compris pas pourquoi il ne m'emportait pas avec mes parents. C'est seulement une fois la voiture loin que je senti un picotement à l'épaule. Je posa ma main dessus sans regarder. Je senti un liquide visqueux et de la peau déchirée. Ensuite, je ne me souviens de rien.

Je me suis réveillée dans un hôpital entièrement blanc un peu plus tard. Je ne vis personne. J'observais sans trop bouger la tête, de peur qu'on me repère. Le plafond était blanc, les murs était blanc, j'étais presque sûre que le sol était blanc. Il y avait un rideau aussi, et une fenêtre. Tous deux étaient blancs. Une infirmière vint doucement apparaître dans mon champ de vision. « Bonjour » me dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Je suis l'infirmière qui s'occupe de toi, je m'appelle Blue. Et toi ? ». Je savais qu'elle attendait une réponse, mais je ne pouvais pas ouvrir la bouche ni même faire l'effort de sortir un son de ma gorge. « Ca doit être le choc, ne t'inquiète pas, tu parleras quand tu en auras envie, d'accord ? ».

Le choc ? Soudain, je me rappelai pourquoi j'étais ici, ce qui s'était passé, ce qui était arrivé à mes parents.

L'infirmière revint avec un bol. « Il faut que tu manges ma grande, tu as dormi pendant trois jours, tu manquais de sommeil dis moi ! » rit-elle. La manière dont elle parlait et le sourire qu'elle portait sur son visage rayonnant, me donna presque l'envie et la force d'esquisser un petit sourir.

A ma sorti de l'hôpital, j'ai été promené de famille en famille. Personne ne voulait me garder quand ils savaient que mes parents étaient hyppies et en plus assassinés. C'est ainsi que je suis passée de la petite fille sage à l'ado rebelle que je suis maintenant. Je n'ai, pour moi, ni maison ni famille. Juste des amis et la liberté. Parfois elle m'héberge, parfois je dors au foyer, parfois je ne dors pas et j'attends le lever de soleil.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, ceci est ma première histoire sur fanfiction et je vous remercie pour vos followers. Pour cette histoire, je m'inspire d'un rêve que j'ai fait qui me concernait avec ma copine. J'ai trouvé que les caractères se confondraient bien avec ceux de Emma et Regina qui sont nos heroines préférées.

J'espere que vous aimerez la suite;)

J'avais pourtant bien essayé d'être l'enfant parfaite. Je n'avais pas eu grand mal car mes parents m'avaientt apporté une bonne éducation. Mon seul défaut était d'être une enfant de hippie. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais nous n'étions pas aimé. Notre choix de refuser la violence en dérangeait plus d'un. C'est ainsi que c'était créée les gangs tels que celui qui avait assassiné ma famille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils m'ont laissé là, sur ce terrain vague, seule et sans personne. Il aurait dû me prendre avec mes parents, on ne laisse pas un enfant seul sans ses parents avec ce cauchemar à jamais gravé dans son esprit. Quel homme pouvait avoir le cœur aussi sombre ? Que lui avions-nous fait pour nous en vouloir autant et pour être aussi cruel ?

Je me souviens de quelques familles qui m'ont tout de même gardé pendant un temps. Il y a eu Blue d'abord. Lorsque j'ai quitté l'hopital, je devais aller à l'orphelinat. Mais Blue savait que j'avais peu de chance d'être acceptée, et quand bien même, personne n'adopterai une enfant que les gangs cherchaient sûrement à abattre. Après avoir tout tenté, elle a pu me ramener chez elle. Elle était très gentille avec moi, comme ma maman. Elle me faisait de bons plats et me peignait les cheveux soir et matin. Elle vivait seule dans une petite maison très confortable. Nous étions au bord d'un étang. Chaque matin, j'aimais ouvrir la petite fenêtre de ma chambre et sentir l'air frais du matin, caresser la rosée sur les pétales de fleurs et écouter les oiseaux chanter. J'avais parfois l'impression de vivre dans un comte de fée. C'était la maison parfaite, un pur havre de paix. Ici, personne ne viendrait me faire de mal. Blue m'emmenait souvent pécher, cueillir des fruits pour faire des tartes et des gâteaux. Elle m'emmenait au marcher pour choisir les plus beaux légumes, puis chez les marchands de tissu pour me confectionner de jolies vêtements. C'était souvent des robes. Mais j'aimais tous les vêtements de Blue. Elle était parfaite pour être mère.

Malheureusement, ma grand-mère a apprit ce qui c'était passé et à demandé ma garde. Bien sûr, puisque c'était une personne de la famille, sa demande a été accepté. J'ai souffert de ma séparation avec Blue. A partir de là, quelque chose s'est brisé en moi. Je n'ai plus jamais ressenti cette joie de vivre en ouvrant les fenêtre le matin, en mangeant une pomme du verger, en allant au marcher. Eva, ma grand-mère, m'avait emmené dans une ville bien trop loin de Blue pour que je puisse la revoir. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle m'avait voulu dans sa maison. Elle ne s'occupait jamais de moi. Elle ne m'a jamais aidé à faire mes devoirs, elle ne m'a jamais peigné les cheveux, elle ne m'a jamais donné le moindre signe d'affection. Je n'étais là que pour faire le ménage, m'occuper de son petit linge et lui faire la cuisine. Je suis restée longtemps avec les vêtement de Blue. Parce que je les aimais et parce qu'ils me rappelaient les bons moments passés avec elle. Je les gardais aussi parce que je n'avais rien d'autre à mettre. Eva ne m'acheter pas de tissu pour me confectionner de beaux vêtements. Elle n'allait même pas dans les boutiques de prêt à porter. Les premières semaines, j'ai gardé mes vêtement le plus longtemps possible pour garder avec moi l'odeur de la lessive de Blue. Souvent, je sentais les tissus et je pleurais en pensant à elle et à combien elle me manquait. Elle me manquait autant que mes parents... Après l'hopital, j'étais comme éteinte, une coquille vide. J'étais un vers, un légume, une chose nul, une corps sans vie. Mes parents me manquaient tellement, et le souvenir de leur mort me hantait constamment. Blue réussi tout de même à me sortir de cet état de léthargie et me sauva.

Seulement, elle n'était plus là à présent. Eva m'avait arrachée à elle comme cet homme m'avait arrachée à mes parents. Combien de fois la vie allait encore me faire souffrir en me retirant les seules personnes auxquelles je tienne ?

Alors que je regardais les arbres bouger au grès du vent dans le jardin, Eva rentra plus tôt de sa journée. Surprise, je me cacha dans la buanderie en faisant mine de plier le linge. C'était une habitude que j'avais prise en habitant dans cette vieille demeure. Aussi vieille qu'Eva d'ailleurs.

\- Quel incapable ! Quel imbécile ! Quel … aaahh ! Je n'en peux plus ! Jurait-elle depuis l'entrée.

Je ne préférais pas bouger de ma cachette au risque de recevoir la foudre. Mais je me demandais contre qui elle pouvait bien en vouloir. Elle tapa du pied en marchand lourdement. Selon les sons je devins qu'elle allait dans ma chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte dans un fracas. Je n'entendis plus rien. Puis elle continua sa lourde marche tout en baragouinant quelque chose d'inaudible. Je l'entendis ouvrir les portes une à une. Celles-ci allaient se cogner bruyamment contre les murs qui les renvoyaient contre Eva. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la porte qui me cachait.

\- Toi ! Hurla t-elle dans un cri sauvage.

Je ne l'avais jamais trouvé très belle, mais là, elle faisait clairement peur. Ses yeux exorbités et injectés de sang. La gueule ouverte et les dents apparentes comme un animal prêt à vous bondir dessus pour vous dévorer. Je ne savais même pas que cette vieille dame était capable de tant de sauvagerie sur son visage. Ce qui m'inquiétait le plus était ce qui l'avait rendu ainsi. Elle s'approcha toujours avec autant de violence.

\- Toi ! Répétait-elle. Toi ! J'aurai dû te laisser à cette femme ! J'aurai dû te laisser croupir dans ton trou ! Ou alors j'aurai dû me débarrasser de toi ! J'aurai dû t'oublier comme j'ai oubli ta barjo de mère ! J'ai voulu être gentille et t'apporter la chaleur de mon foyer mais tu n'en vaut pas la peine alors dégage ! Sort tout de suite de chez moi !

\- Qu-quoi ? Bégayais-je, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Elle me regardait maintenant avec encore plus de rage et d'animosité.

\- SORT ! cria t-elle pareil à un animal qui rugit, SORT !

Elle tendit une main vers moi et la serra contre mes cheveux. D'abord je senti une douleur au crane, puis je ne senti plus le sol sous mes genoux. Elle me leva d'un simple geste. Elle ne lacha pas mes cheveux et me traina littéralement le long du couloir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Me cognant contre les murs et les portes, je ne pu m'empécher de penser à Blue et à la vie que j'aurai eu avec elle, et à celle que j'avais et que je n'aurai pas eu. Ma vie était vraiment mal foutu. Mais cela faisait maintenant sept ans que je ne l'avais pas revu. Je ne savais même pas si elle allait bien. J'arriva enfin à la sortie de cette vieille baraque dans la douleur et les cris d'une vieille folle.

\- Dégage ! Fou le camp ! Je ne veux plus te voir !

\- Mais où est-ce que je vais aller ?

\- Je m'en fou, tu entends ? Ca m'est complètement égal tant que c'est loin de moi.

J'avoue quand posant la question, j'avais pensé la même chose. J'avais enfin l'occasion de partir et de m'éloigner d'elle. Je ne savais pas où j'allais dormir et manger, mais au moins, je ne serais plus sa chose. Elle claqua la porte et j'entendis à nouveau des cris et des verres se briser.

Je ne resta pas longtemps ici, je me tourna vers la route et parti sûr de moi sans savoir où j'allais.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Merci pour les follows encore et les commentaires. Pour une première expérience, c'est très gratifiant .:D

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'hesitez pas à laisser des commentaires, cela pourra m'aider pour mon écriture mais également pour la suite de l'histoire;)

\- Je publierai tous les mercredi, mais si vous êtes gentils, j'augmenterai mon rythme ;) -

Bonne lecture !

...

Le soleil se couchait et laissait des tintes oranges dans le ciel comme un pot de peinture qui se renverse et se repend sur la toile bleue presque parfaite. Les services sociaux m'avaient assez vite retrouvée. Tellement vite, en fait, que je n'avais pas eu le temps de passer une seule nuit dehors. On m'a emmenée dans une famille. Une mère, un père, trois gentils marmots et un chien. C'était la véritable parfaite petite famille. Tout se passait avec perfection. Et quand je dis ça, je ne veux pas dire que ça se passait bien, je veux dire que tous leurs gestes et toutes leurs paroles avaient l'air d'être mécanisée comme un pantin de bois. D'ailleurs j'appelais souvent le dernier Pinocchio, parce qu'il avait tout le temps l'air de mentir en léchant les bottes à ses parents. Cette famille me donnait envie de vomir, c'était abominable. Je ne sais même pas s'ils étaient vraiment heureux. Je ne pense pas. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse être heureux quand tout est commandé par avance, quand il n'y a aucune liberté, fantaisie ou impulsivité. La mère affichait jour après jour un sourire affreux sur son visage. C'était le même sourire faux-cul tous les jours et à chaque heure de la journée. J'avais fini par en rire quand elle ouvrait la porte et qu'elle mettait son masque. Je la voyais le poser délicatement au ralenti. Ses muscles se crispaient jusqu'à se bloquer à une certaine hauteur pour avoir l'air « chaleureuse ». Personnellement, j'en faisait des cauchemars. Parfois, pour avoir l'air humaine et faire preuve de compassion, elle faisait un petit « oh » qu'elle allongeait toujours au même temps. Elle soulevait les sourcils pour les arrondir au-dessus des yeux et elle faisait une moue ridicule. On aurait dit qu'elle avait apprit à agir comme ça. Personne ne me croira, mais pour moi, ils n'étaient pas humains. Bref, après plusieurs fugues, ils n'ont plus voulu de moi (ou je n'ai plus voulu d'eux). Je suis donc allée dans une autre famille, puis dans une autre, puis dans une autre encore.

\- Et cette fois tu te tiens bien Emma. Tu seras bientôt majeure, nous ne pourrons plus t'aider à trouver une famille après celle-là, me dit l'assistante sociale.

Elle appuya ensuite sur la sonnette. La porte s'ouvrit. Ça sentait le poulet rôti. Au moins, ici, on mange bien. J'allais peut-être être sage. Une grande femme blonde au teint pâle apparue.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle souriante. Entrée, entrée, je vous en prie.

Nous entrâmes dans la petite maison. Il faisait chaud et le décor était chaleureux.

\- Il est où vot'e mari ? lançais-je ?

\- Je n'en ai pas.

\- Et…

\- Pas d'enfant non plus, me coupa t-elle.

Ok, j'espère que c'est pas le genre de femme à mettre tout son amour maternel sur son seul et unique enfant. Enfin, sur moi quoi. La femme nous dirigeâmes vers son salon et nous invita à nous asseoir.

\- Je vous présente Emma.

\- Bienvenue chez moi, Emma. Je m'appelle Ingrid et j'espère que nous allons bien nous entendre. Peux-tu me parler un peu de toi ?

Euh… Par où commencer ? Pourquoi parler de moi ? Personne ne me l'avait demandé. En général, les familles me proposent d'aller plus loin et c'est l'assistante sociale qui s'en charge.

\- D'habitude, c'est moi qui vous explique ce qu'i savoir sur Emma, intervint l'assistante sociale.

\- Hum, je comprends. Mais j'aimerais que ce soit Emma qui le fasse.

Elle me regardait, l'air toujours interrogateur. Mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. Alors je ne dis rien.

\- Je pense que nous allons passer à table, continua t-elle. Je vous appelle s'il y a le moindre problème.

Et ainsi elle l'éjecta dehors, voilà une femme de caractère ! Mais je n'avais toujours pas envie d'écouter des règles et surtout de les suivre. Je suis quand même allée mangé, parce que ça sentait vachement bon.

J'ai finalement parlé de moi, de ma famille, et de ce qui c'était passé. Elle n'a pas fait de grimace, ni sortit les larmes de crocodile, ni jeté des « Oh mon dieu ! », « Oh ma pauvre ! ».

Après notre discussion, plutôt sympathique, je dois bien l'avouer, Ingrid m'amena à ma chambre. C'était une jolie pièce aux teintes marron et beige. Un bureau, simple, blanc. Un lit, tout aussi simple, avec des draps bleus. Quelques lampes, des coussins. Un chambre très neutre. Je dois avouer que cela changeait des chambres de petite fille auxquelles j'avais eu le droit les fois précédentes : rose, cœur, peluche. Ingrid était différente, elle me respectait, moi et mes 17 ans.

Cela ne m'empêcha pas de sortir comme à mon habitude dès qu'elle s'endormi. Passée la fenêtre, je glissa sur le toit et atterrit sur la terrasse de devant. Il n'y avait pas un chat. Enfin, si. Un petit chat blanc s'était endormi sur la murette des voisins, ultime témoin de ma petite vadrouille. J'emboîtai un pas plutôt léger, je partais visiter le quartier qui avait l'air plutôt tranquille.

Après dix minutes de marche, je vis une petite place illuminée. Elle était entourée de lampadaire et de haies. On aurait dit une scène de Twilight à la fin du premier épisode. Petite scène en hauteur et un piano à disposition. Dans certains quartiers, le piano serait en piteux état, ou ne serait plus là du tout. Je traversa la route jusqu'au premier feu rouge. Le bonhomme passe au vert. Je passe. Une voiture vient me couper la route. Une voiture noire. Vitre teintée. Ca sent pas bon. La vitre descend et je découvre un homme musclé, brun, barbu, les yeux noirs. Je ne me sens pas bien du tout et je regrette d'être sorti ce soir, mais le pire, c'est que je ne saurais dire pourquoi. Je ne connais pas cet homme, mais il est inquiétant. Il bouge, comme pour sortir quelque chose. Je veux partir mais je suis pétrifiée. Il extrait alors sa main de la fenêtre et descend le gilet de mon épaule comme on jette un vieu papier. Il fixe mon épaule. Je ne comprends rien.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il relève la tête et me regarde. Ok, ce regard je le connais. Et ce qu'il regarde n'est pas juste mon épaule, mais ma cicatrice. Je me retrouve face à l'homme qui a tué mes parents. Je veux courir, mais je n'y arrive pas, je veux partir, mais je ne peux pas. Même parler m'est impossible. L'homme range son bras et part dans un crissement de pneu. Je me retrouve seule, sur une route déserte. Il m'avait, là, en face de lui, à nouveau. Pourquoi il me garde en vie ? Pourquoi a t-il vérifié si c'était bien moi ? Alors qu'il n'était pour moi qu'un homme, lui, il m'avait reconnu. Je décidais de rentrer avant qu'il ne revienne. Mais à peine suis-je revenu sur le trottoir que j'entends une voiture arriver. Persuadée que c'est lui, je m'arrête sur la première personne que je trouve dans la rue.

\- S'il-vous-plais ! Aidez-moi ! Un homme veut me tuer !

Elle me regarde perplexe.

\- Quoi ?

Je regarde autour de moi. Rien. Je deviens folle. Cet homme était-il vraiment là ?

\- Mademoiselle ?

\- Quoi ?! Sursautais-je.

Un homme se tenait dos à moi. Il avait du m'entendre appeler à l'aide.

\- Tout va bien ? Je vous ai entendu crier, quelqu'un vous pourchasse ?

\- J-je.. J-je ne sais pas, j-je ne sais plus, j-je...

\- Ecoutez, vous n'avez qu'à venir boire une tasse de thé avec votre amie et je vais appeler vos parents pour qu'ils viennent vous chercher.

\- Mon amie ? Quelle amie ? Je me retourne pour regarder autour de moi. En effet, une fille d'environ mon âge se tenait là. Elle était restée alors que l'homme était venu.

\- Oui, on a qu'à faire ça, sourit-elle.

Elle me prit le bras et me tint par le dos comme une blessée pour m'aider à monter les quelques marches de la maison. Il nous installa à la table de cuisine et commença à préparer le thé. Je pris un temps pour me calmer et regarder autour de moi. La fille n'arrêtais pas de fixer. Elle devait me prendre pour une folle. Elle était plutôt jolie. Très jolie en fait. Un regard brun, aussi brun que ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Elle était plutôt mince, élégante. Elle était bien habillée. Qu'est-ce que faisait une fille chic seule en pleine rue ? Elle rejoignait surement des amis.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Se lança t-elle comme si elle s'était entraîné tout ce temps à parler.

\- Emma, et toi ?

\- Regina, sourit-elle.

Elle souriait beaucoup. Elle avait une belle voix et un nom original. Je devrais me jeter plus souvent sur les filles dans la rue en leur criant que je vais mourir. Elle reprit :

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui...

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase. On toqua à la porte.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour ce petit retard, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, et surtout n 'hesitez pas à laisser des commentaires !;)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Cachez-vous ! Nous lança l'homme en nous montrant le salon.

Je couru et ne trouva qu'un canapé et un placard, formant à tous deux, le confort de la pièce. J'entra donc dans le placard, suivie de Regina que je venais de rencontrer. Je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi elle me suivait ainsi et je crois qu'elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Je regrettai tellement la maison douillette d'Ingrid... Pourquoi je devais toujours en faire qu'à ma tête ?

Nous entendîmes le craquement de la porte d'entrée.

\- Bonjour, dit le propriétaire de la demeure.

Pas de réponse de son interlocuteur. A la place, il entra sans rien dire. J'entendais ses semelles se coller et se décoller du sol dans un grincement gras de caoutchouc.

\- Elle est où ? Demanda t-il enfin.

\- Dans le placard.

Quoi ? Il avait pourtant bien entendu quand je lui avais dit que cet homme était dangereux. Pourquoi me donnait-il ainsi à lui ? Je croyais qu'il voulait me protéger. Quelle conne... J'ai fait confiance à un parfait inconnu. J'en vins à penser à une autre personne qui suivait de parfaits inconnus. Je me tourna vers Regina. Elle ne quittait pas la porte des yeux, ayant sûrement peur qu'elle s'ouvre. Pourquoi avait-elle si peur ? Pourquoi me suivait-elle ? Elle aurait pu s'enfuir et être loin de tout cela, alors pourquoi être là avec moi ? Je ne sentais même pas son souffle. Son visage commençait à prendre des couleurs roses et pourpres, je compris alors qu'elle retenait sa respiration.

Les bruits de caoutchouc se rapprochèrent jusque devant le placard. Je devins que je vivais mes derniers instants. Une pensée alla pour Ingrid. Étrangement, cela me dérangeait qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi demain, lorsqu'elle verrait que je ne suis pas là. Peut-être qu'à cause de moi elle ne pourra jamais être à nouveau famille d'accueil et donc adopter un enfant. Pour la première fois, je ressenti un sentiment qui ne m'avait jamais touché avant, de l'égoïsme. Je me trouvais égoïste d'être partie et d'avoir pris des risques pour moi mais aussi pour cette femme qui ne voulait qu'adopter un enfant.

La poignet bougea. Se tordit. La porte s'ouvrit et la lumière s'engouffra dans le placard, nous dévoila ainsi à notre assassin. Mon regard se perdit à la recherche du propriétaire. Il était toujours dans l'entrée. Je le regardais d'un air désespéré pour qu'il nous vienne en aide. Mais au lieu de cela, il s'avança en riant. Il me glaça le dos.

\- Bien joué ! S'exclama l'homme brun de mes cauchemars. Tu ne pouvais pas mieux faire ! Et elle, c'est qui ? Demanda t-il en jetant un coup de menton en direction de Regina.

\- Je ne sais, elle était avec elle quand j'ai récupéré la blonde. Je crois qu'elle s'est jeté dessus quand elle t'as vu.

\- Tu la connais ? Ria t-il à Regina.

\- N-non... Elle m'a ab-abordé dans la rue juste avant de venir ici.

\- Et pourquoi tu l'as suivi jusqu'ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas... J'ai eu peur et je me suis cachée.

\- Dans ce cas, tu continues la route avec nous ? Ajouta t-il en s'agenouillant comme un père attentionné.

\- Je... Je ne peux pas, je dois rentrer chez moi.

Il ria aux éclat, dévisagea la jeune fille derrière moi. Posa un léger regard sur moi. Ses yeux changèrent, ils devinrent plus noirs, sombres, et pleins de colère...

\- Embarque moi ces deux-là, ordonna t-il au propriétaire de la maison.

\- Non ! S'il-vous-plait, laissez-moi partir... Tenta la jolie brune.

L'homme brun se tourna et sans même la regarder, il lui répondit :

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu, on ne rentre pas chez soi quand on veut avec moi. D'ailleurs, on ne rentre pas chez soi du tout !

Il quitta la maison en riant. C'était un rire naturel. Il prenait un plaisir sadique à faire peur aux gens. J'avais peur de voir jusqu'où son sadisme pouvait nous conduire.

Tout ce qui a suivi reste encore très flou. Je me souviens vaguement avoir quitté la maison pour entrer dans une sorte de fourgonnette. Ensuite, je me suis endormie.

Lorsque je me suis réveillée. J'étais dans un petit appartement complètement vide. Cet homme brun ne m'avait pratiquement pas regardé dans le placard. Pourtant, c'était moi qu'il voulait. Les seules fois où sont regards s'est posé sur moi, j'ai cru qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir de me tuer. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? Pourquoi me gardait-il en vie depuis tout ce temps. J'entendis alors un bruit dans la pièce qui me sorti de mes pensées. Mes yeux commençaient à s'habituer à la lumière, mais je ne voyais que des formes et des ombres.

\- Emma ? Entendis-je alors.

On aurait la voix de Regina. Ce petit son fluet et roque à la fois. Ce grain dans la voix qu'on les personnes à fort caractère. Le type de personne que l'on écoute et que l'on ose pas n'avais jamais attirée l'attention de ce genre de personne, j'étais trop... inutile et sans intérêt.

\- Emma, est-ce que tu es là ?

Elle commençait à partir dans les aiguës, elle avait peur.

\- Regina ? C'est toi ? Lui lançais-je alors pour tenter de la rassurer. Je suis là.

Je voulu me lever, mais mes poignets me firent soudainement souffrir. Une douleur pareil à une décharge électrique secoua mes bras. Regina dû m'entendre gémir sous la douleur car elle me demanda si tout allait bien. Je me remis à ma place sans pouvoir parler. Une fois la douleur passée, je toucha mes poignets coincés dans mon dos. Des barres de fer me collaient les bras au mur. Il m'était impossible de bouger. Je soupira un long moment, je ne sortirai peut-être jamais d'ici.

Les formes devinrent de plus en plus net et je puis voir Regina qui se tenait dans la même position que moi contre un mur un peu plus loin.

\- Tu es attachée toi aussi ?

\- Oui, me répondit-elle. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça fait un mal de chien !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais nous nous mirent à rire ensemble, nerveusement, de bon cœur. Surtout Regina. Elle avait ce son qui venait du plus profond d'elle et allait résonner contre son nez. Je la trouvais... attendrissante.

\- Pourquoi il te recherche ? Commença t-elle.

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question, même si c'était normal qu'elle la pose, puisque c'était la cause de sa présence ici. Un peu gênée, je commença :

\- Quand j'avais sept ans, il a assassiné ma famille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il m'a laissé. J'ai toujours eu peur qu'il me retrouve, puis avec le temps, je me disais que je ne risquais plus rien et qu'il ne me reconnaîtrait pas.

\- Tu sais pourquoi il s'en ai prit à ta famille ?

\- Je pense. Il faisait parti d'un gang.

\- De quel type ?

\- Les chasseurs de hippies.

\- C'est nul comme nom !

\- Oui, je sais... Cela n'empêche que ma famille m'avait élevé avec ces valeurs. Le jour de mes sept ans, ma mère m'avait confectionnée un pic-nic et nous nous étions installés dans un endroit vert, calme et sans personne pour nous déranger. Dans l'après-midi, nous avons joué au frisbee. C'est là que c'est arrivé.

\- Je suis désolée...

Il y eu un silence.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ? Lui demandais-je.

C'est vrai après tout, on ne pouvait pas suivre quelqu'un comme ça, sans raison et prendre autant de risque.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu sais, tout s'est passé très vite. Tu es arrivée, puis cet homme. Je ne voulais pas te laisser seule chez lui, par avis de conscience. Je sais ce que c'est d'être une fille. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à en arriver là.

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'ai pas enfui, au lieu de te cacher avec moi ?

\- Je me suis dit que s'il y avait un danger derrière la porte, il ne valait mieux pas y faire face.

\- Tu n'avais jamais vu cet homme avant ?

\- Le grand brun ?

\- Oui, c'est étonnant quand même que tu ai eu peur autant que moi.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu non. Mais j'en ai entendu parler. J'avais une voisine. Elle est morte il y deux ans. Elle était la seule amie que j'avais. C'était ma meilleure amie, on faisait tout ensemble. On se connaissait depuis l'enfance. Mais c'était une hippie elle aussi. Un jour, j'étais à la fenêtre de ma chambre et je la regardais lire sur sa pelouse en train de bronzer en maillot de bain. Elle était bien, heureuse et détendue. Elle surveillait son petit frère qui avait trois ans et qui jouait à côté d'elle. Une voiture est alors passé et en quelques secondes...

J'eus à nouveau ce frisson. Je pouvais parfaitement comprendre ce que Regina avait pu ressentir.

\- Et ses parents ?

\- Quand ils sont rentrés et qu'ils ont vu leur enfants sur la pelouse... Nous ne les avons plus revu pendant plusieurs jours. Mon père est alors allé les voir pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. Mais ils s'étaient suicidés...

\- Je suis désolée Regina...

\- Elle était tout pour moi. Je l'aimais...

Cet homme faisait souffrir de nombreuses personnes par son ignorance et sa violence. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi l'état ne faisait rien contre lui.

\- Quand je t'ai vu, reprit Regina, tu m'as fait pensé à Mal', mon amie, et j'ai voulu t'aider, à contrario de pas avoir pu l'aider, elle.

Je n'osais parler, comme si je devais respecter un certain silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous ! Encore merci de continuer à me suivre. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir dans cette suite, en souhaitant que vous me suiviez jusqu'au bout;)

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00

Lorsque la lumière disparu entre les volets pour la cinquième fois, nous comprimes que nous avions passé plus de cinq jours dans cet endroit. Mon ventre se tordait pour exprimer sa faim à laquelle je ne pouvais répondre. Ma gorge était sèche et rappeuse. Déglutir était devenue douloureux depuis quelques jours. L'appartement était sombre, humide et laissait passer les courants d'air. Très vite, nous avons eu envie de dormir, mais les maux de gorge, de tête et de ventre nous en empêchaient. La douleur aux poignets était devenue presque normale. Je ne sentais plus mes jambes depuis un moment. Je les pliais et dépliais comme je le pouvais, mais les fourmis qui suivaient étaient insupportables.

Les deux premiers jours, nous nous inquiétions de le voir revenir. Mais au bout du troisième, nous pensions que plus personne ne reviendrai et que nous allions mourir de faim ici.

Le lendemain, des craquements se sont fait entendre à l'étage du dessous. Puis des voix. Des voix d'hommes d'âge mur, mais également des voix plus jeunes. Il y avait des voix de filles qui devaient avoir notre âge.

\- Regina ! Tu entends ? Chuchotai-je.

Mais il n'y eu pas de réponse.

\- Regina ! Regina ! Réveille-toi.

Nous avions discuté longuement à propos de nos goûts, ce qu'on aimait faire, ce qu'on voulait faire de notre vie et toutes ces choses-là dont on parle entre copines. Car après cinq jours enfermées dans un appartement sombre et lugubre sans rien à manger et sans pouvoir bouger, nous étions devenues les meilleures amies du monde. Je savais quand elle était sur le point de pleurer, sa voix devenait plus grave et ses phrases étaient d'avantage coupées par des respirations profondes. Quand elle avait faim, j'entendais d'abord les chaînes de ses poignets bouger, puis les chevilles, elle se dandinait jusqu'à expulser un gémissement de gêne. Quand elle allait bien, il lui arrivait de chantonner, cela illuminait un peu nos instants. Et quand elle s'endormait, son souffle devenait plus profond et elle faisait un petit bruit avec sa bouche. Un bruit que font les bébés lorsqu'ils tètent dans leur rêve.

Je me concentra un instant. Je n'entendais rien. Depuis quand son souffle était-il devenu silencieux ? Était-elle en vit ?

J'entendis le craquement du parquet sous les chaussures caoutchouteuses. Les pas se rapprochèrent jusqu'à venir s'arrêter devant notre porte. La poignet grinça et les porte s'ouvrit dans un craquement interminable.

La lumière du couloir vint me brûler les yeux, je n'eus que le temps d'entendre un « clic » que la lumière englouti la pièce et je devins complètement aveugle.

\- Regina ! Criai-je. Regina !

Je voulais qu'elle se réveille, qu'elle se défende. Qu'allait faire cet homme en la voyant inconsciente ?

J'entendis seulement ses pas se diriger vers elle. Il chuchota puis les chaînes grincèrent. Elles atterrient soudainement en un fracas au sol qui résonna contre les parois de notre prison. J'entendis les pas s'éloigner vers le couloir. Un autre homme vint vers moi pour me détacher à mon tour. Mes yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à la lumière et je vis qu'on m'amenait à une camionnette. L'homme qui me portait ouvrit la porte arrière et je vis près de dix personnes déjà présentes. Je les regardai d'un air stupéfait. Il y avait donc d'autres personnes ? Nous étions ciblés ? Ces personnes étaient-ils également des rescapés du massacre des hippies ? Je ne pu m'interroger plus longtemps car on me jeta comme un sac de farine sur ces inconnus. Mon premier réflexe fut de chercher Regina. Mais en vain, je demandai alors si quelqu'un l'avait vu ou la connaissait.

\- Ton amie doit être dans un autre fourgon, s'exprima une voix.

En me tournant, je vis une jeune fille. Brune, grande, des cheveux longs et noirs, un grand manteau rouge.

\- Un autre fourgon ? Parce qu'il y en a d'autre ?

\- Oui, malheureusement. Il y en a quatre autres. Mais je ne sais pas s'il vont nous transporter tous au même endroit.

Peut-être était-ce la faim, peut-être la fatigue, mais je perdais pied. Je ne senti plus mes jambes, puis bras, puis plus rien du tout. Je vis le monde se renverser doucement. Je vis le sol, les jambes des gens qui m'entouraient. Je n'entendis qu'un sifflement sourd qui me perça les tympans. Le noir.

\- Et qu'est-ce-que tu conseilles ?

\- J'en sais rien, mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen... Nous sommes une quarantaine et ils sont à peine dix. On peut bien faire quelque chose, vous ne pensez pas ?

\- Ruby... Je ne veux pas te contre-dire, mais même s'ils ne sont pas plus de dix, ils ont des armes, et contre ça, notre nombre ne compte plus vraiment. Nous risquons d'y perdre la vie.

\- Parce que nous laisser faire nous sauvera, peut-être ?

\- Je ne sais pas Ruby...

\- Moi je sais ! Je sais que si on continu comme ça, on va tous mourir, ça c'est sûr. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ces gars nous garde en vie depuis le début, mais on va finir par y passer. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais pour ma part, il est hors de question que cette ordure s'en sorte.

\- Mais tu comptes faire comment ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Cria la jeune dénommée Ruby.

J'avais ouvert les yeux depuis un moment, mais tous prit dans la conversation, personne ne s'en était rendu compte. Il y avait l'air d'y avoir une chef de clan, cette Ruby semblait vouloir prendre des décisions et s'exprimait dans le groupe comme un chef qui motive ses troupes avant d'aller au combat.

Mon corps était lourd, mais je parvins, non sans difficulté, à m'asseoir. La camionnette s'arrêta brusquement, faisant taire tout le monde.

Les portes avant claquèrent, les branches craquèrent sous les pas des hommes puis nos portes s'ouvrirent, encore. Nous descendîmes un par un du fourgon sous les cries inutils des hommes. On se serait cru à un déportements. D'ailleurs, plus ça allait, et plus je me posais des questions. Une fois dehors, je cherchai dans tous les sens où pouvait se trouver Regina en priant pour qu'elle aille bien. Mon cœur arrêta de battre, elle était là. Elle descendait d'un autre fourgon pas très loin du mien.

\- Regina ! Criai-je. Regina !

Elle leva la tête et me vit presque instantanément. Son sourire illumina son visage maladif. Mais son corps encore frêle l'empêcha d'atterrir en douceur. Elle se cogna contre le sol. Un jeune homme à côté d'elle la soutenu et l'aida à se relever. Mon ventre se tordit à nouveau, mais non à cause de la faim. Je me trouvais à un carrefour douloureux, oscillant entre inquiétude pour son état, et jalousie de ce qu'il pouvait se passer entre elle et ce gars.

La forêt dans laquelle nous nous trouvions était tout aussi sombre que l'appartement. Les hommes nous regroupèrent comme un troupeau de mouton. Je fis mon possible pour me rapprocher de Regina, mais le grand brun nous sépara en groupe de quinze. Je m'avança au plus vite de Regina. Le bras de l'homme alla frapper la jeune fille qui vint vers moi dans l'élan.

\- Ceux-là, dans la grange du fond ! Ordonna t-il.

Elle se retrouva collée contre mon ventre. Elle se blottit en pleurant. Alors, je la serra contre ma poitrine le plus fort possible. C'était la première fois que je pouvais la toucher. Jusque-là, nous n'avions pu que parler, mais jamais nous toucher. Son petit corps chaud au creux de mes bras venait se réconforter et chercher consolation que je lui apportai autant que je pouvais.

Un homme nous poussa alors à entrer dans la grange. Il ferma derrière nous porte. La pièce était grande et illuminée par des petites lumières suspendues au plafond.

\- A manger ! I manger ! Cria un gars.

Je pris Regina par la main et la conduit vers la nourriture. Rien de bien fameux, des conserves et du pain rassi. Mais pour nous, qui n'avions rien manger depuis une semaine, nous étions heureux.

Je pris une conserve pour deux et éloigna ma protégée de la foule. Je nous installa dans un coin de la grange et ouvrit la boite. Je la tendit à Regina, mais tenant à peine éveillée, elle ne vit même pas la boite que je lui présentais. Je pris alors le couvercle et le plia pour lui donner une forme de cuillère. Je la plongea dans les lentilles et l'amena aux lèvres de Regina. Ne s'ouvrant toujours pas, je lui caressa la joue.

\- Regina, il faut que tu manges.

Après un petit instant, elle ouvrit doucement la bouche et mâcha avec précaution.


	6. Chapter 6

Étrangement, je dormis pour la première fois cette nuit-là. Le sol était plutôt douillet avec la paille. Bien plus que le sol de béton de l'appartement dans lequel il m'avait été impossible de dormir.

Après le repas, Regina s'était effondrée dans mes bras, comme un bébé après son biberon. Je n'avais pas tardé à la suivre dans les bras de Morphée. A mon réveil, j'entendis le chants des oiseaux autour de la grange, les frottements des feuilles, les brindilles craquer sous les pas de quelques animaux. Je cru un instant être chez Blue. Je m'attendais presque à descendre de mon lit pour la rejoindre dans la cuisine en train de préparer le bon petit déjeuner. Mais au fur et à mesure que mes yeux s'habituèrent à la lumière, je ne vis que de la paille, des mezzanines en bois et d'autres personnes, garçons et filles, endormis ça et là à même le sol. Je commençai à réaliser et un vent de panique vint me faire frissonner. Je leva la tête et vis Regina, toujours contre moi, qui dormait encore. Bientôt, un autre sentiment vint remplacer la peur qui me nouait le ventre. Je glissa ma main dans ses cheveux et la laisser défiler jusqu'à ses pointes. Je renouvela le geste, encore, encore et encore. J'étais arrivée à un point où je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, moi qui ne voulais plus jamais aimer quelqu'un. J'avais été tellement blessée que je ne pouvais me permettre de faire confiance et d'éprouver un quelconque sentiment pour quelqu'un. Pourtant, avec Regina, je n'avais pas eu le choix, je n'avais pas eu mon mot à dire. Je l'aimais, comme j'aimais ma mère, comme j'aimais mon père, comme j'aimais Blue...

Elle se mit soudainement à bouger dans mes bras. Quelques secondes après, j'entendis son souffle accélérer. Elle paniquait. Comme j'avais paniqué quelques minutes avant elle. Mais étant plus émotive, je sentis ses larmes sur mon bras qui se trouvait sous sa poitrine. Elle se mit à pleurer et à avoir du mal à respirer. Très rapidement je me redressa pour qu'elle me voit et la rassurer.

\- Shhht, calme toi, lui chuchotai-je en me mettant devant elle.

Elle leva ses grands yeux pleins de larmes et sans dire un mot elle se blottit contre moi. Je ne me posais aucune question. Avoir son petit corps chaud contre moi, pouvoir la consoler, et surtout être celle qu'elle demandait pour la réconforter, étaient tout ce qui occupaient mes pensées. Après un instant, elle se redressa et plongea son regard dans le mien, étranglant encore quelques sanglots. J'avais chaud, mon cœur se serrait et me faisait atrocement souffrir, je sentais mes mains trembler. Elle s'approcha doucement. Ne fermant pas les yeux, trop curieuse, je vis qu'elle ferma les siens. Elle posa un baiser sur ma joue. Enfin, presque, elle le déposa plutôt sur le coin ma lèvre. Je ressenti tellement de choses à son contact, pour un simple baiser « presque sur la joue-presque sur les lèvres ». Je me senti dans une bulle avec Regina, à l'écart de tout, en sécurité. Des papillons vinrent me chatouiller le ventre. A ce qui paraît, c'est ce qu'on ressent lorsque l'on embrasse la personne qu'on aime. Pour ma part, je ne pouvais pas le savoir car je n'avais encore jamais embrassé personne, et pour cause, je n'étais jamais tombée amoureuse.

Elle s'éloigna ensuite et me présenta un joli sourire. Puis, elle se coucha à nouveau sur moi, toujours muette. Ressentait-elle ces mêmes sentiments étranges ? Ces mêmes maux de ventre quand elle me voyait ? Me touchait ? Avait-elle ressenti les papillons ? Avait-elle des sentiments pour moi ? Mais si je me posais ces questions, alors, en avais-je pour elle ? Avait-elle fait exprès de toucher mes lèvres ? Je n'avais aucune réponse à toutes mes questions. Mais je savais que depuis notre rencontre, nous étions vite devenues proches. Nous nous comprenions très vite et sans nous parler et nous séparer représentait tellement de souffrance pour nous. A présent, nous avions besoin l'une de l'autre. Était-ce de l'amour ou de l'affection ? Pour le moment, je me contentai de la protéger, de prendre soin d'elle et d'essayer de nous garder en vie.

Nous reçûmes nos repas dans un colis tous les matins. Toujours rien de formidable, mais de quoi survivre. Nous passions nos journées à nous raconter nos expériences, nos sentiments et nos peurs. Nous nous inventions de temps en temps des vies après cette galère. Mais la plupart du temps, nous dormions, ou somnolions. Trop épuisés pour faire quoi que ce soit. Regina était tout le temps avec moi. Elle continuait à dormir contre moi et à m'enlacer et m'embrasser sur la joue. Elle ne reproduisit plus ce baiser au coin des lèvres. J'en vins à me dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès et trouva les réponses à mes questions : elle ne ressentait que de l'affection. Étant donnée que je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'aimer à nouveau depuis Blue, cette réponse me satisfaisait. Bien qu'elle me fit un pincement au cœur, et un nœud à l'estomac.

Un jour, la porte s'ouvrit alors que nous ne l'attendions plus. La lumière du soleil vint nous noyer en immergeant dans la grange. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avions passé ici. Nous avions fini par arrêter de compter les jours.

\- Emma... ! S'inquiéta Regina en se tournant vers moi.

Je ne pu lui apporter d'autre réponse que mon regard aussi perdu que le sien.

\- Allez, on y va, c'est le grand jour aujourd'hui ! Rit l'homme qui tenait la grande porte.

N'ayant pas la force de lutter, nous nous levâmes douloureusement et avancèrent vers la sortie.

« C'est le grand jour »... Allions-nous être libérés ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Regina vint serrer ma main dans la sienne et ne la lâcha plus. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, il devait être dans les environs de midi. Nous vîmes d'autres groupes déjà en marche.

\- Allez ! On suit les autres ! Ordonna t-il.

Nous emboîtâmes alors le pas sans même pouvoir riposter, trop épuisés. Nos pas étaient lourds et lents. Le sol humide n'aidait en rien. Nos chaussures allaient s'enterrer dans la boue, lever le pied devenait un effort surhumain... Entre nous était née une cohésion, dont nous le savions tous, était nécessaires à notre survit. Ma main ne lâcha jamais celle de Regina durant la demi-journée que nous passâmes dans la foret à traverser le bois. Au coucher du soleil, nous arrivâmes, dans un silence mortuaire, devant une grande bâtisse, suivit de 6 autres bâtisses un peu plus petite.

Ils firent à nouveau des groupes, lançant passer quelques personnes, puis d'autres, puis d'autres. Nous arrivâmes dans une petite maisonnette.

\- On dirait un camp... prononça enfin Regina.

\- Un camp ? Réagit un jeune garçon près de nous.

C'était le jeune garçon qui l'avait aidé à se relever lorsqu'elle était tombée de la camionnette.

\- Regina ? Reprit-il. C'est toi ?

\- Rumple ?

\- Je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Je te demanderai bien comment tu vas, mais... Tu parlais de camp ?

Après un temps qu'elle prit pour respirer elle ajouta :

\- Oui, tu sais, ces camps qu'utilisaient les allemands pour les juifs.

\- Les camps de concentration ?! Demandai-je

\- Oui, et les camps d'exterminations.

Nous n'ajoutâmes pas un mot. Nous savions que l'idée était folle, mais possible...

Il y avait des lits jumeaux tout le long des parois. Nous nous installèrent dans un lit, serrée l'une contre l'autre.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour, je m'excuse encore pour ce retard. Je dois vraiment m'en tenir au mercredi afin de ne pas vous décevoir. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Nous allons en découvrir un peu plus sur la raison de leur kidnapping et qui sont les gens avec qui elles sont enfermées. Nous allons également en savoir un peu plus sur le grand homme brun.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hesitez pas à laisser des commentaires.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Je fus réveillée dans la nuit pas un bruit que je ne su définir qu'une fois mon oreille habituée. C'était des voix juste devant la porte de la maisonnette. J'écartai alors Regina qui s'était endormi dans mes bras pour m'approcher de cette porte. En me levant, je vis une forme dans la pénombre. Ma première réaction fut de sursauter, puis de m'inquiéter. Mais elle s'avança, et je distinguai enfin le visage de Ruby.

\- Tu les as entendu, toi aussi ? Chuchota t-elle.

\- Oui. Ça fait longtemps qu'ils discutent ?

\- Non, ils viennent d'arriver.

\- Ils ont parlé de la raison de notre présence ici ? De ce qu'ils allaient faire de nous ?

\- Non... C'est ta copine ?

Je suivis le signe de tête de Ruby qui se dirigea sur Regina qui dormait toujours paisiblement.

\- Euh... non.

\- T'as l'air d'hésiter.

\- Pas du tout !

\- Shht ! Ils vont t'entendre. Bref, on aurait dit c'est tout.

\- On ?

\- Bah ouais, on était plusieurs à le croire. Mais si tu dis que c'est pas le cas... Tu es mieux placée que nous pour le savoir, répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Mouais... marmonnai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Ils croyaient tous que nous étions ensemble ? Notre comportement ressemblait donc à celui d'un couple ? C'est vrai que l'idée m'avait traversée l'esprit mais se mettre avec quelqu'un c'est tellement compliqué. On s'attache, puis on aime. On est peut-être heureux un instant, mais on finit toujours par souffrir. C'est pour cela que ma règle d'or était toujours « Ne jamais aimer ». On avance toujours mieux quand on est seule.

\- Eh ! Je connais ce signe...

\- Hein ? Beuglai-je en sortant de mes pensées.

Ruby était tout près de moi et caressait du bout des doigts un symbole sûrement marqué au fer sur la porte en bois.

\- Je connais cet endroit. Regarde, tu vois ce blason ?

En effet, il y avait un nom inscrit dans un ovale entouré de branche de lierre. Certaines lettres étaient un peu effacées mais on pouvait y lire « Story Brook Hotel ».

\- Je venais ici tous les étés avec mes parents quand j'étais petite. Il y a un grand lac un peu plus loin où nous passions nos journées, reprit-elle. Je te promet Emma, je connais cet endroit !

\- Je te crois Ruby, je te crois.

Mais je restais perplexe. Que faisions ici ? Un hôtel apparemment. Un hôtel laissé à l'abandon.

\- Mais tu sais comment on peut sortir d'ici alors ?

\- Je venais passer mes vacances ici, je n'étais pas emprisonnée. On utilisait la porte ! Dans chaque maison il y avait une famille. Il y avait des lits pour les parents, des lits pour les enfants. Il y avait une petite cuisine et de quoi nettoyer son linge. Elles étaient toutes indépendantes. C'était très jolie, c'était fleuri et coloré. Et dire que Regina a cru que c'était un camp... ça montre bien combien ce lieu s'est abîmé...

Nous restâmes silencieuses un instant. Ruby devait revoir les images de cet hôtel au temps où elle venait avec sa famille. Quant à moi j'essayai d'imaginer cet endroit avec un peu plus de vie... mais sans succès. Nous entendîmes alors les gardes se poser des questions.

\- Et tu sais ce qu'il compte faire de ces gosses ?

\- Bouah... J'sais pas moi... les tuer, comme les autres.

\- Ouais, mais... Pourquoi il les as gardé en vie alors qu'il a tué les autres ?

\- J'en sais rien... s'agaça t-il.

\- T'es son meilleur ami non ? Tu dois bien savoir quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi t'veux savoir ?

Son interlocuteur resta un moment silencieux puis :

\- Parce que j'aimerais savoir pourquoi je fais ça à ces gosses.

Le meilleur ami prit une grande inspiration.

\- J'te fais confiance, hein ! Tu dis rien. Bon, t'as bien deviné que c'est tous des gosses de hippies ?

\- Oui.

\- Bon... Comment te dire ça... En fait, Robin a eu un gosse y'a... allez... moins de vingt ans on va dire. Sauf que la p'tite à eu des problèmes de santé et elle y a pas survécu. Elle est morte quand elle avait quatre ans. Le truc fou, c'est que lors de l'autopsie, les médecins ont découvert que ce n'était pas sa fille.

\- Quoi ? Sa femme la trompé ? Ah j'aurai pas aimé.

\- Mais laisse moi terminer ! C'est pas ça ! C'était pas leur enfant. Ils ont fait une enquête et ont découvert que leur fille avait été échangé juste après l'accouchement avec une autre petite fille. Robin est devenu fou et a engagé un détective privé. Quelques mois plus tard, le détective lui a dit qu'il avait retrouvé sa fille. Elle vivait dans une famille de hippie. Il a alors engagé des procédures pour la récupérer mais il a perdu le procès. Du coup, il en a voulu aux hippies d'avoir une fille en pleine santé et pas lui. Alors que c'était lui qui aurait du avoir cette fille en pleine santé. Il aurait pas dû perdre son enfant. Tu comprends ?

\- Ouais...

\- A partir de là, il était complètement cinglé. Il a commencé à prendre des cours de tirs et à faire des magouilles. Ensuite il a commencé à buter ses premiers hippies et puis il s'est jamais arrêté. Il a la haine contre eux. Pour lui, ils lui ont prit sa fille.

\- Ouais , je comprends... Mais pourquoi il garde ces jeunes ?

Le narrateur reprit son souffle.

\- Un jour, il était parti tuer une famille qui jouait dans un parc. J'étais avec lui ce jour-là. Il a tué la mère, puis le père. Une flèche chacun et bim ! Le travail était presque terminé. Il a voulu tirer sur la gosse sauf qu'elle s'est tournée vers nous. Et il l'a raté. C'était sa fille. Il a complètement paniqué, il a fermé la fenêtre et on est parti. Après ce jour, il a toujours eu du mal à tuer les enfant de l'âge de sa fille. Et puis y'a un an, il a commencé ce plan. Il a dit que ça restait des hippies et que si on les laissait vivre, ils allaient avoir d'autres hippies et se développer et on s'en sortirait pas. Alors on a rassemblé les gosses qu'il avait pas osé tué. Et les voilà.

\- Et sa fille ? Qu'est-ce-qu'elle est devenue ?

\- Tu vois la petite blonde dans cette baraque? Yeux bleues ? Un peu rebelle ? Toujours collée avec la brune ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Bah c'est elle sa fille.

Et là, le sol s'évanouit sous mes pieds. J'en tomba à la renverse. Mes parents n'étaient pas mes vrais parents. Mais ils ne le savaient pas, et m'avaient aimé comme tel. Et cet homme qui semait la terreur et me dégouttait était mon père ? C'était beaucoup trop gros pour que je puisse le digérer. Ruby s'approcha de moi, inquiète. Mais je la repoussa et parti dans un coin de la bâtisse où il n'y avait personne.

Je ne réussi pas à dormir de la nuit, ressassant sans cesse et dans les sens l'histoire que je venais d'entendre. Cela me paraissait tellement fou... Ruby m'avait tenu compagnie. Elle était restée assise à côté de moi, sans rien dire. Elle me tenait simplement compagnie « au cas où », m'avait-elle dit.

A l'aube, Regina se réveilla et je me surpris à rechercher son réconfort. Je me blottis alors contre elle et elle me prit dans ses bras.

\- Emma ? Tout va bien ?

Je ne répondit pas, je n'avais qu'une envie, restée cachée dans ses bras et ne jamais en sortir.

\- Emma, tu m'inquiète.

Il me fallu alors m'extirper et parler pour ne pas effrayer plus que nécessaire ma protégé.

\- J'ai entendu parler les gars cette nuit...

\- Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce-qu'ils ont dit ?

Je pris un temps. Ce que j'allais dire me semblait tellement improbable.

\- A ce qu'ils ont dit, l'homme brun serait...

Mais un frisson me prit. Et si elle ne m'aimait plus après cette révélation ? Et si elle avait peur de moi ou qu'elle croyais que je faisais parti d'un complot ? Et si elle me croyait folle ? Il valait peut-être ne rien dire...

\- L'homme brun s'appellerait Robin...

\- Et ?

\- Et c'est tout.

\- C'est tout ce qu'ils ont dit ? Ça ne nous avance pas vraiment... Tu avais l'air d'avoir quelque chose de plus intéressant...

Il fallait trouver quelque chose. J'avais l'impression que la vérité était inscrite sur mon visage et que je transpirais le mensonge.

\- Non, ce n'est pas tout. Ruby aussi était réveillée cette nuit. Et elle connait cet endroit. Elle a reconnue le blason sur la porte. C'était un hôtel ici avant.

\- Ruby ?

\- Oui. Au moins ce n'est pas un camp, dis-je en riant.

\- Donc tu as passé la nuit avec Ruby ?

\- Quoi ? Répondis-je perplexe.

\- Ben c'est ce que tu viens de dire non ?

\- Non ! C'est juste qu'on a été réveillé par les gardes. Ensuite elle m'a expliqué qu'elle venait ici quand elle était petite. Et puisqu'on arrivait pas à dormir on a discuter un peu.

Regina ne me laissa pas terminer sa phrase et se tourna vers le mur, me tournant le dos.

\- Euh... Tu me fais quoi là ?

\- Rien... j'ai mal à la tête, soupira t-elle.

Sérieux ? Elle était jalouse ? Elle n'avait que ça à faire pendant que nous vivions une vraie galère ?

Je soupira et me tourna sur le dos. Je n'avais même pas pu lui confier ce qui m'avait tracassée toute la nuit. Ruby vint alors vers moi.

\- Tu as réussi à dormir un peu ?

Je senti un coup dans mon dos, Regina s'agitait derrière moi.

\- Non... Et toi ?

\- Non plus.

Je senti à nouveau Regina s'énerver derrière moi, elle était vraiment intenable cette fille. Mais cette fois elle se tourna vers moi et déposa son bras autour de ma hanche.

\- On dirait que les choses ont évolué ? Ricana Ruby.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, je te l'ai déjà dit cette nuit.

\- En parlant de cette nuit, je suis désolée... Ca n'aurait jamais dû arriver...

Je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Regina intervint :

\- Qu'est-ce-qui est arrivée ?

\- Ah... Euh...

Il m'était impossible de m'expliquer. JE ne savais pas du tout si elle serait capable de comprendre.

\- Emma ne t'as pas raconté ?

Regina me regarda, les larmes lui monta aux yeux. Je compris qu'elle était jalouse et commençait à se faire des films sur les propos de Ruby. Il fallait que je lui dise plutôt qu'elle croit un mensonge qui la blesse.

\- Je vais vous laisser, disparu Ruby.

\- Emma, Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ?

\- Regina, je vais te le dire, mais je ne souhaite pas que les choses entre nous change. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je sois mauvaise ou que j'ai le moindre lien avec tout ça...

\- Emma ! Me coupa t-elle.

\- Je suis la fille de cet assassin...

Elle ne répondit pas, comme figée dans le temps.

\- Att-Attend... Quoi ?!

\- Cette nuit, j'ai été réveillé par les hommes qui parlaient. Ils ont dit que j'avais été échangé à la naissance et qu'en réalité j'étais la fille de ce type, Robin.

\- Tu parles sérieusement ? T'en es sûre ?

\- Oui, Ruby a entendu elle aussi. Après ça, je n'ai pas réussi à dormir et Ruby est restée avec moi.

\- Alors il ne s'est rien passé entre elle et toi ?

\- Quoi ? Non pas du tout. Regina, tu sais très bien que s'il devait se passer quelque chose, ce serait avec toi.

\- C'est vrai ?

Oula... Cette phrase était sortie absolument toute seule de ma bouche. Comment j'avais pu dire ça ? Comment j'avais pu en arriver là ?

Mais elle avait fait preuve de tellement de jalousie ces dernières minutes que je me dis que le « baiser » dans la grange n'était peur être pas un trouble de mon imagination.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas Regina arriver vers moi, les yeux fermés, ses mains sur les miennes. Je senti soudainement ses lèvres chaudes et douces sur les miennes. A nouveaun se créa cette bulle magnifique qui nous laissais seules et à part. Et les papillions de la grange se transformèrent en un véritable feu d'artifice. JE ne pourrai dire le temps que nous passâmes à nous embrasser, mais j'aurais voulu que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Elle se retira doucement et me sourit en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Regina, je ne veux pas briser ce moment magique, mais, tu sais, je suis vraiment nulle en amour. Tu risques d'être blessée. Je ne sais pas aimer et le peu de fois où je l'ai fais, tout le monde a souffert.

\- Emma, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi dès cette nuit où tu m'as sauté dessus. Tu ce que tu pourras dire ne me fera pas changer d'avis.

Je restai perplexe. Je devais avoir un drôle d'air sur le visage car elle poursuivit :

\- Ca va ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Elle était tellement mignonne à me regarder ainsi et elle me toucha en ouvrant à moi ses sentiments. La chose la plus intime que nous puissions offrir.

Comme seule réponse que je pu lui apporter, je l'embrassa à mon tour pour lui exprimer à ma manière que je l'aimais aussi.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous à plut. Laissez des commentaires afin que je puisse avoir vos avis.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Après quelques heures, la porte se déverrouilla. Ruby sorti la première, suivit de près par Rumple. Ils revinrent nous faire signe qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. En effet, les hommes de mains avaient ouvert toutes les maisons pour nous laisser sortir dans une cours. Au centre se présentait une sorte d'atelier. Il y avait du bois, du métal et des cordes.

\- Chaque cabane représente une équipe, surgit un des gardes. Vous allez construire des arcs et des fléches. L'équipe qui en construit le plus gagne. L'équipe qui en construit le moins perd. C'est pas compliqué.

Nous restions un peu surpris... Il allait falloir travailler en équipe et être solidaire. Mais outre notre maison, nous étions tous des hippies, tous dans la même galère, et ils voulaient nous diviser...

\- Il ne doit y avoir aucun contact entre les équipes ! Reprit-il. Sinon, les deux équipes sont disqualifiées et tout le monde rentre. Et ce n'est pas vos estomacs affamés qui me feront pitié.

J'adressai un regard à Regina. Au moins, nous avions la chance d'être ensemble, cela aurait pu être tellement pire... Je serrai sa main une dernière fois avant de nous présenter aux ateliers.

Il y avait des branches fines tout juste tombées des arbres. Des petites flèches métalliques et de la corde à ne plus savoir quoi en faire. J'eus une idée qui devait nous faire avancer plus vite.

\- Ecoutez-moi, j'ai une idée. Il faut que nous nous répartissions les tâches !

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais, arrête de papoter, ça nous fait perdre du temps, s'énerva un des jeunes hommes.

\- Non ! Il faut l'écouter, sinon nous n'avons aucune chance d'être sûr de gagner !

Regina prenait enfin une place intéressante. Elle avait troqué sa petite voix douce et fragile pour un son roque et profond qui ne laissait d'autre choix que de la suivre. Son regard était décisif et ne laissait aucune place au doute. Elle devenait leader et imposait le respect. Mais pour ma part je trouvais cela aussi impressionnant que séduisant et mon envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser bouillonnait en moi. M'apercevant alors du silence, je présentai mon idée :

\- Certains doivent mieux s'y connaître en bois, d'autres en métal et d'autres encore en cordage. Voilà ce que je propose : Nous avancerons plus vite en créant des sous-ateliers. Qui sait manier le bois ?

Quelques mains se levèrent.

\- Alors vous vous occuperez de tailler les branches. Qui peut s'occuper du métal ? Vous fixerez les pointes au bois. Et qui peut s'occuper du cordage ? Vous installerez la corde à l'arc.

Ainsi commençait notre atelier. En effet, nous allions trois fois plus vite que les autres. Mon sens de la compétition m'avait bien servit finalement.

Mais vers la fin de la journée, nous étions tous fatigués. Les mains pleines d'échardes ou de fil de corde ou encore coupées par les flèches... Regina vint s'installer à mes côtés.

\- Emma... Nous sommes les premiers pour le moment... Mais regarde.

Elle jeta un coup de tête vers l'équipe la moins avancée.

\- Ils vont perdre... Qu'est-ce-qu'il va leur arriver ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Nous allons sûrement avoir quelque chose et pas eux.

\- J'en sais rien... Je le sens mal...

Mais nous étions trop épuisées pour parler d'avantage. Nous n'avions eu qu'un bol de riz pour le repas et un verre d'eau. De plus, nous savions très bien à quoi allait servir ces armes. Robin nous utilisait pour construire ses arcs avec lesquelles il tuerait nos semblables encore en ville. Mais pour le moment, seul sauver notre peau comptait.

\- Très bien, la journée est terminée. Vous pouvez rentrer, annonça un des gardes.

Nous nous traînâmes ainsi tous jusqu'à nos lits. Quelques heures plus tard, un homme vint ouvrir notre porte. Tous inquiets, nous étions debout, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre. L'homme s'approcha et jeta au centre de la pièce un sac de course. Nous nous jetâmes dessus sans nous apercevoir que l'homme était déjà reparti. Il y avait des pommes, des bananes, des poires, des tomates, des concombres... C'était impressionnant. Nous n'avions pas vu de si belles choses depuis longtemps. C'était donc ça la récompense. Les perdants ne devaient manger que du riz, comme à tous les repas.

Ainsi nous pouvions aller nous coucher heureux. Relativement heureux. Et c'est dans les bras et les baisers de ma dulcinée que je m'abandonna au sommeil.

La porte s'ouvrit à nous de la même manière le lendemain matin. Nous sortîmes les uns après les autres et nous présentâmes à nos postes comme le jour précédent. La battisse 1, 3, 4 et 5 sortit également. Mais le coup de sifflet tinta alors que la battisse 6 n'était pas encore là. Tous surprit, nous ne réussîmes pas à commencer à travailler. Toutes les équipes avaient le regard bloqué sur la bâtisse 6. Pourquoi ne sortaient-ils pas ? Pourquoi devions-nous commencer sans eux ?

\- La cabane 6 est tombée malade cette nuit. Elle ne participera pas aujourd'hui, nous informa l'homme suite à notre refus d'obtempérer sans explications.

Cela nous paraissait tout de même étrange. L'équipe perdante tombait subitement malade ? Un hasard ? Une coïncidence ? Ou était-ce dû à leur défaite de la veille... ? Mais nous devions commencer si nous ne voulions pas perdre. Notre gain de la veille nous avait donné beaucoup d'énergie et encore plus de volonté à gagner.

Durant l'après-midi, nous eûmes la visite de Robin. Je ne pu m'empêcher de le regarder avec dégoût. Savoir que cet homme avait tué ma famille me donnait envie de lui bondir dessus et de l'assassiner de mes propres mains. Et savoir qu'il était mon père ne me dégouttait que d'avantage.

Au coucher du soleil, nous pouvions compter à nouveau plus d'arc dans notre équipe que dans les autres. Mais étrangement, nous n'étions pas heureux de gagner. Bien que la récompense soit alléchante, nos pensées étaient toutes destinées à la maison 6...

Nous partîmes alors nous coucher comme à notre habitude. L'homme vint à nouveau nous porter le sac de course, aussi rempli que la veille. Nos estomacs affamés grondaient mais nous ne mangeâmes que doucement. Les esprits contrariés.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Regina vint me voir.

\- Emma, tu sais pour la maison d'en face...

\- Je sais... tu le sens mal...

\- Tu crois qu'il leur ai arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas Regina, c'est toi qui sens les choses non ? Ce n'est pas à toi qu'il faut demander ça ?

Je parti sans réfléchir. Je parlais sans réfléchir et j'agissais sans réfléchir. J'avais le ventre rempli mais ma tête et mes nerfs ne pouvaient en assumer d'avantage. Nous étions en train de jouer à un jeu stupide et dangereux. A nous battre pour construire des armes qui serviront à tuer des gens comme nous, nous nous étions perdus, en quête de nourriture. Je ne me reconnaissais plus, et je pense qu'il en était de même pour tout le monde. Notre quotidien était devenu la prison et ces hommes qui nous gardaient. Nous avions presque oublié que nous étions kidnappés et que ce n'était pas ça la vraie vie. J'avais presque oublié qu'il fallait partir, s'enfuir, ne pas rester ici un instant de plus. Regina revint à nouveau. Elle avait du caractère malgré tout et était persévérante.

\- Emma...

\- Je suis désolée, m'excusai-je. Je suis perdue, j'en ai marre de tout ça, tu comprends ? Ce n'est pas une vie, et personne ne vient nous aider. Quand est-ce que tout ça va se terminer, j'en peux plus.

Je m'abandonna aux sanglots dans les bras réconfortants de Regina. Elle était chaude et douce. Elle vint déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes et je senti à nouveau ce feu d'artifice. Mais bientôt ce fut un orage grondant et violent qui s'empara de tout mon corps. Il me priva de mon raisonnement. Les caresses de Regina m'empêchaient d'autant plus de réfléchir. Je sentais sous ma paume sa peau devenue sèche, mais elle me paraissait tout de même douce et agréable. J'avais envie de découvrir son corps, de la voir, d'en savoir plus sur elle.

Un bruit tinta à mon oreille et je sorti de notre bulle. J'aurais pourtant voulu y rester plus longtemps, ne jamais en sortir. Mais il me revint à l'esprit que nous n'étions pas seul, et les regards de nos camarades nous ramenèrent malheureusement à la réalité.

Avant de nous coucher, Ruby voulu faire une petite réunion.

\- Il est évident que nous ne pouvons continuer ainsi. Il faut que nous partions.

\- Mais comment veux-tu ? Il y a des gardes partout et nous sommes épuisés par nos journées .

\- C'est ce qu'ils veulent, que nous soyons tellement fatigués que nous ne puissions plus nous défendre. Mais nous sommes ceux qui mangent le mieux ici, nous sommes donc ceux qui avons le plus de chance de nous évader car nous avons plus de force.

\- Tu crois que la maison 6 s'est enfuit, interrogea Rumple.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais quand je regarde cette maison, ça me donne des frissons. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont encore à l'intérieur. Mais la question que je me pose moi, c'est « Sont-ils encore en vie ? ».

Ruby suscita des chuchotements dans le groupe. Elle reprit :

\- Nous devons partir, c'est impératif.

Mais personne n'avait de solution.

\- J'ai une idée, présenta Regina. Si nous ne savons pas comment nous enfuir pour le moment, nous pouvons toujours saboter leurs armes.

Les regards perdus autour de nous l'amena à s'expliquer.

\- Il suffit d'affaiblir le bois en le taillant un peu trop au centre. Ensuite il faudrait moins serrer le cordage pour qu'il se détache lors du tir.

Sur ces indications. Nous allâmes nous coucher. Nos esprits travaillant afin de trouver une solution pour s'échapper.

Troisième jours d'hunger game. J'ouvris les yeux, Regina contre moi.

\- Bonjour, me chuchota t-elle à l'oreille comme si nous nous réveillions dans notre chambre, au sein de notre maison de campagne, heureuses et épanouies.

Mais je ne pouvais briser cette illusion sans laquelle nous aurions craqués depuis longtemps. Je lui déposa un baiser sur le front, puis un sur les lèvres.

Nous sortîmes et nous présentâmes aux ateliers. La maison 1 et 4 étaient déjà dehors. Nos yeux se balançaient entre la maison 3, 5 et 6. Nous attendîmes quelques minutes. Il ne se passait rien. Alors que nous allions commencer, la porte de la maison 5 s'ouvrit. Le coup de sifflet retentit. Il fallait commencer l'épreuve. Personne ne sortit de la maison 3 et 6.


	9. Chapter 9

Notre sabotage de la veille était passé inaperçu et nous avions prévue d'en faire autant pour aujourd'hui. Installés devant nos tâches respectives, nous nous préparions à nous mettre au travail.

\- STOP ! Intervint un homme à la voix roque et colérique.

Robin se tenait devant notre équipe.

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous croyiez bande d'incapable ? Que je serai trop stupide pour m'en rendre compte ? Vous allez me le payer sale vermine ! Tout le monde dans sa baraque et que personne ne sorte avant demain matin. Et bouffe pour personne aujourd'hui !

Je ne l'avais jamais vu d'aussi proche. Il faisait peur. Il était tellement énervé qu'il ne semblait plus pouvoir se contrôler. Son regard se figea sur moi. Ses yeux injectés de sang me fusillaient. Son visage se confondit avec celui d'Eva gravée dans mes souvenirs lorsqu'elle m'avait mise à la porte. La même furie l'animait, la même sauvagerie, la même horreur. Mais je comptais me montrer plus forte que je ne l'avais été avec Eva. Je ne comptais pas faillir devant lui. Et même s'il me terrorisait, il ne devait pas le savoir. Je me tenais droite, le défiant du regard.

\- Aaaahhhh ! Cria t-il sauvagement. Vient par là toi !

Il me prit par les cheveux et me propulsa au centre du cercle. Je ne réagissais pas, mais mes pensées se dirigèrent vers Regina. Elle ne devait pas faillir, elle ne devait pas craquer. Il ne devait pas la remarquer. Il ne devait pas savoir qu'elle était ma faiblesse. Je pu un dernier instant la voir. Les yeux pleins de larmes je la vis s'écrier :

\- Lâchez-là ! Lachez-là sale brute !

Elle se jeta sur le garde près d'elle et le frappa. Assommée par l'homme qui s'avérait être mon père, je ne vis plus rien, mais j'entendis des cris tout autour de moi. Puis je perdis la vue et je n'entendis qu'un sifflement strident, puis le vide. Encore.

On me caressait les cheveux. Quelle douceur, quel sentiment agréable. Etais-je au paradis ? J'entendis peu à peu quelques bruits. Des chuchotements. Des sons inquiets. Des acquiescements. Des refus. Confus. J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Une lumière blanche m'éblouit et m'obligea à les refermer.

\- Emma ?

La voix de Regina me réconforta instantanément. J'ouvris à nouveau les paupières. La lumière m'agressa à nouveau. Elle m'obligea à cligner des yeux. Puis elle apparu. Son regard était réconfortant et protecteur, comme si c'était elle qui allait prendre soin de moi à présent. Ses cheveux bruns coupés aux épaules tombaient le long de son visage. Elle était belle.

\- Je suis au paradis, bel ange ?

\- Ce n'est pas drôle idiote ! Grogna t-elle. J'ai eu peur pour toi.

Je me contenta de lui sourire. Ses yeux brillaient. Elle me serra contre elle et déposa un baiser sur ma joue, puis sur mes lèvres.

Nous allâmes ensuite rejoindre le groupe plus loin.

\- Il faut partir, il va nous tuer, s'enerva Ruby. Ah ! Emma, tu vas mieux ?

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

\- Que s'est-il passé après que je sois tombée ?

\- Eh bien Regina a voulu agir en héro et s'est littéralement jeté sur un garde près d'elle. Un vrai rodéo. Et puis on s'est dit qu'on allait pas vous laisser toutes seules. Alors on s'y est mit. Résultat, il vient nous chercher cette nuit.

\- Mais quand même ! Ce fut une drôle de bataille, ria Rumple.

\- De toute façon, tout te semble drôle à toi, lui rétorqua Ruby.

Il ne releva pas. Sa positive attitude était tenace. Mais après nos rires, nous nous rendimes compte que nous étions tout de même mal barrés...

Nous passâmes notre journée à chercher des plans pour nous évader, mais les barrières de Robin semblaient infaillibles. Le soir arriva finalement très vite. Trop vite. Nous entendîmes les hommes de mains arriver dans la nuit. Les branches craquant sous leur pas lourds et rustres. La porte s'ouvrit. Regina prit ma main. Elle me regardait, comme si nous nous voyions pour la dernière fois. Il était impossible de savoir si, en effet, c'était le cas. Elle me serra la main plus fort.

\- Je t'aime, lui avouai-je.

Elle avait compris combien cela signifiait pour moi.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Emma.

Dehors, l'air était chaud et doux. Il y avait une petite brise rafraîchissante très agréable. Le temps parfait pour une promenade. En d'autre circonstance je serais aller longer les plages, main dans la main avec ma Regina. Nous serions allées manger une glace dans le sable et nous aurions tenté de compter les étoiles. Je l'aurai embrassé. Je l'aurai embrassé tout le temps. Je l'aurai serré contre moi pour la sentir au plus proche. Je lui aurait dit ces mots, ces mots qui ne valent plus la peine d'être dit maintenant.

Main dans la main, nous suivîmes le chemin indiqué par les hommes devant nous.

\- Merde, j'ai oublié les clés ! S'exclama le dernier homme derrière nous.

\- Ben va les chercher ! Lui répondit celui qui ouvrait la marche.

Nous continuâmes d'avancer. Deux hommes se tenaient devant. Mais plus personne derrière. Me vint alors la folle idée de... courir ! Je serra la main de Regina d'une pression plus forte. Elle se tourna vers moi, le regard presque vide. Mais en me voyant, son visage s'anima. Je n'eus pas besoin de lui parler pour qu'elle comprenne (c'était quand même bien pratique). Je regardai une dernière fois autour de moi. Pas un garde. Je regardai le groupe. Je ne pouvais pas sauver tout le monde. Mais je pouvais peut-être me sauver et sauver Regina. Je donna une tape dans le dos à Ruby et couru. Tenant Regina par la main, je ne me retourna pas une seule fois. Ne fixant que les obstacles suffisamment nombreux qui se présentaient devant moi. Nous courûmes ainsi sans nous arrêter pendant longtemps. Nous arrivâmes alors sur une route. La nuit était encore plus profonde qu'à notre départ. Les animaux nocturnes étaient de sorti. Nous continuâmes à courir le long de la route. Ayant toujours peur de nous faire rattraper. Quelques kilomètres plus loin, une voiture vint nous éblouir de ses phares. Elle ralenti en arrivant près de nous et s'arrêta. La vitre tintée descendit et le visage d'un homme apparut.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour,

je suis heureuse de vous présenter mon dernier chapitre. J'espère que cette story vous aura plu autant qu'à moi.

A bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire. Et n'hesitez pas à laisser vos impressions et commentaires, je les attends;)

\- Monte le son !

« Nous organisons cet après-midi autour du monument sur la place du village une commémoration en mémoire des hippies mort injustement. Cela fait maintenant dix ans que la tragédie a eu lieu dans le Story Brook Hotel situé derrière la foret. Un homme avait kidnappé de nombreux jeunes hippies dans le but de les assassiner. Par chance, deux filles ont réussi à s'échapper. Un homme les aurait trouvées sur la route et les aurait amenées aux autorités. De là, le meurtrier a pu être mit en détention et les jeunes ont été rendus à leur famille. Malheureusement, certains ont péri durant cette période. Mais nous pensons également à tous les hippies morts bien avant ce kidnapping, et aux familles brisées. »

Regina éteint la télévision et continua à couper les tomates en rondelle.

\- On devrais y aller, dis-je en brisant le silence.

\- Non, il en est hors de question. Je ne veux pas être vu comme « une pauvre victime ». Emma, on était d'accord pour laisser cela derrière nous.

Des images me revinrent de notre « séjour », depuis l'appartement jusqu'à notre évasion... Il est vrai que cela avait été difficile. Après cela, nous avions eu beaucoup de mal à reprendre une vie « normale ». J'étais retournée chez Ingrid le temps d'attendre mes dix-huit ans puis nous avions prit un appartement avec Regina. Nous n'arrivions plus à être l'une sans l'autre. Ingrid et le père de Regina nous avait aidé à nous installer. Mais cela ne m'empêchais pas de voir presque tous les jours Ingrid qui avait réussi à prendre sa place de mère dans ma vie.

Cependant, aller à cette commémoration était un moyen de dire adieu à ce que nous avions vécu, de dire adieu à mes parents, et d'être un instant, là pour les autres et prier pour eux.

\- Je pense que nous devrions y aller Regina. Je veux y aller. Il le faut, en mémoire de ceux qui n'ont pas eu notre chance. Et je te promet qu'ensuite, nous n'en reparlerons plus jamais.

Regina resta un instant acquiesça de la tête et continua à couper les tranches de tomate.

Nous arrivâmes au grand monument destinée à nos proches perdus. C'était une grande hirondelle avec une fleur dans le bec. Sur chaque pétale, il y avait les noms des victimes.

Je me remémora la chance que nous avions eu. Après notre course dans la forêt, un homme s'était arrêté. Il avait l'air aussi inquiet que nous. Nous avions eu peur de retomber sur les hommes de Robin. Mais par chance, c'était un homme du village d'à côté. Il nous avait amené au commissariat où nous avions pu expliquer tout ce qui nous était arrivé et le lieu où se trouvait Robin et les autres.

Puis le temps été passé et cette horreur se trouvait de plus en plus loin de nous. Des hippies ont commencé à se rebeller en protestant et en demandant justice et une loi les protégeant. Un an plus tard, une nouvelle loi était voté : la loi anti-discrimination. Ainsi nous pouvions vivre en paix, que nous soyons hippies, où que nos parents l'ai été.

En ce qui concerne nos retours chez nous, je fus merveilleusement bien accueillie par Ingrid. Après cet épisode et après avoir connu Regina, j'appris à faire confiance et à aimer à avons apprit à nous connaître avec Ingrid puis nous avons prit le pli de nous confier et de nous aimer en tant que famille. Je voyais Regina tous les jours. Mais notre désir d'être indépendantes était trop fort alors nous avons rapidement emménage ensemble.

Aujourd'hui, nous tentons de nous reconstruire en oubliant ce qui s'est passé. Mais ce n'est pas facile tous les jours.

Cela fait maintenant, trois ans que nous sommes mariées et nous tentons d'avoir notre premier enfant. Avant de rencontrer Regina, je ne pensais pas obtenir tout cela dans ma vie. Et pourtant, j'ai été chanceuse.

\- Mon amour, ça va ? S'inquiéta Regina.

\- Oui, ma chérie, pardon, je repensais à nous.

\- A nous ?

\- Oui, la chance que j'ai eu de te rencontrer et combien je t'aime.

Elle vint m'embrasser en guise de réponse.

Tout marchait comme sur des roulettes. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à dire adieu à nos souffrances.

\- Il y a plus de monde que ce que je pensais.

\- Tu crois qu'ils sont tous hippies ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Nous étions assez surprises du nombre de personnes présentes. Était-ce des hippies eux-même, de la famille, des amis ? Certaines personnes se connaissaient et se saluaient. D'autres restaient en retrait. Quant à nous, nous préférions rester discrète. Regina me prit soudainement la main. Elle s'avança jusqu'au monument. Je le vis regarder les noms sur les ailes. Et je vins à penser à son amie qui avait subit le même sort que ma famille. Je pensai également à nos amis que nous avions dû laisser ce soir-là. Je me mis à chercher également le nom de Rumple, Ruby et les autres.

\- Ils n'y sont pas... souffla Regina.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu as vu tous les noms ?

Nous continuâmes à suivre les noms des yeux quand un rire familier claqua dans l'air. Je me retourna. Un peu plus loin dans la foule qui se dispersait, j'aperçus Rumple qui taquinait Ruby.

\- Regina ! Regarde !

Mais je ne lui laissa pas le temps de voir quoi que ce soit que je la pris par le bras pour nous entraîner à leur rencontre.

\- Rumple ! Ruby !

\- Emma ? Regina ? Quelle surprise ! Sourit Ruby.

\- Vous vous en êtes sorti alors ! Nous n'avons pas cessé de penser à vous durant toutes ces années. Je suis tellement soulagée, dis-je.

\- Eh bien, après votre départ, nous avons décidé de faire la même chose. Nous sommes tous parti dans des directions différentes. Avec Rumple et d'autres personnes, nous sommes tombés sur une route où une voiture nous a ramené. Pour les autres encore là-bas, je sais que le lendemain matin, les autorités avait libéré tout le monde et arrêté Robin.

C'était un soulagement impressionnant. Nous qui avions cru avoir laisser nos amis à la mort, ils avaient tous survécu, et grâce à notre fuite.

\- Je dois te laisser, chérie, à tout à l'heure, me quitta Regina.

Le micro grésilla :

\- Nous allons à présent écouter un discours touchant et émouvant. Mais qui, surtout, doit nous rappeler, que ce qui est arrivé, ne doit jamais se reproduire. Je vous prie d'accueillir à présent Madame le maire, Regina Mills.

FIN


End file.
